It's So Much Better When You're Mad at Me
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: Trish and Randy are supposed to spend New Years Eve together, but he cancels their plans and decides to hang with the guys. He then realizes he made a big mistake. ONESHOT


A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, so I'm in my Randy/Trish mode because I was looking for something good to read and you know what I found? A bunch of OC and Stacy fics… ugh… okay, I have nothing against OC's as long as they're well written but some of them… nevermind, let me just say I'm tired of looking at them. Especially the Stacy fics. So… enjoy this little Randy/Trish one-shot!

Summary: Trish and Randy are supposed to spend New Years Eve together, but he cancels their plans and decides to hang with the guys. He then realizes he made a big mistake.

Characters: Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, others

Rating: M, and it's because of sexual situations

I don't own anything. I don't own Randy, I don't own Trish (though I wish I did), and I don't own the song this story is based off of. If we were allowed to put lyrics in stories, it'd be "Get Stoned" by Hinder.

"It's So Much Better When You're Mad at Me"

* * *

Trish Stratus unlocked the door of their apartment and stepped inside slowly. Her nose caught whiff of something burning, and she immediately dropped her duffel bag she took to the gym and ran into the small kitchen.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing!" She exclaimed as she waved smoke from her face. She heard him coughing and made her way through the thick smoke to where he was by the refrigerator.

"I was making us some stir fry rice and… it caught fire…" He said before throwing a bowl of water onto the fire. When it only grew bigger, he began to panic.

"Stop throwing water on it!" Trish called from the living room. Randy didn't stop, though. The fire kept growing until it reached the ceiling. Then with a turn of a nozzle on the fire extinguisher Trish had the fire under control and it soon went away.

Randy came out of the kitchen with a guilty look on his face and gave Trish his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry for making a mess." He said in his best innocent voice he could muster. Trish just walked up and slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot! Don't you remember anything they taught you in health class about grease fires!" Trish then thought for a moment. "Why was there grease in the stir fry?" She asked curiously.

"I thought I had to grease the skillet so it wouldn't stick." Randy said quietly. Trish rolled her hazel eyes and walked back into the kitchen where the smoke was now gone.

"Don't ever attempt to make anything on the stove or in the oven while I'm gone, okay?" Trish ordered. Randy nodded and walked back in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're home." He whispered in her ear. Trish shook her head and pushed him back.

"I'm hungry, Randy," She saw the mischievous look on his face and kept shaking her head, "and not for sex. I want food." She demanded. Randy nodded once and went to the freezer for another bag of stir fry.

"Not for stir fry, either. I want… steak, or a cheeseburger." Trish tapped her chin in thought. "I want a cheeseburger." She declared.

"But I'm afraid to use the stove again…" Randy whimpered and moved away the black stove slowly.

"You're such a big baby!" Trish teased. Randy nodded and kissed her cheek before moving to the freezer and pulling out two burgers. She unwrapped them and pulled another skillet from under the stove before turning the heat on high.

"So… we're staying in for New Years Eve, right?" Trish asked as she sat the burgers on the skillet.

"Uh, about that. John called today and they're coming down for New Years and they wanted to go to a club and celebrate. Just a guys night out, you know." He said cautiously. He knew Trish wanted to be with him on New Years Eve, but his friends he hadn't seen in over two weeks were coming to visit. He couldn't pass up that opportunity.

"But we're supposed to stay here and wait for twelve o'clock!" Trish gave him a disappointed look, making him feel ten times as worse for leaving her alone.

"But babe, I haven't seen them in two weeks!"

"New Years Eve is supposed to be a night where couples are together. I don't know if you remember, Randy, but once the clock strikes twelve people are supposed to kiss." Trish said in a bittersweet voice. Randy sighed.

"Please, Trish. I'd be back around one… and I promise I won't kiss anyone." He walked towards her but Trish just turned her back to him and pushing the hamburger around.

"That's not the point, Randy. I wanted to be with you on New Years Eve and you damn well knew it. I don't understand why you have to be with the guys all the time." She sighed heavily and looked to the hamburger on the plate that was uncooked. She slightly cut down the middle of hers and saw it was done. With one last flip it was on a bun with cheese. She put onions, ketchup, mustard, and a tomato slice on it before walking out.

"Make your own damn cheeseburger." She hissed before walking into the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, ignoring his cries for her to come back.

"Trish! Come back in here!"

"Please, come back!" He'd cry. Trish still ignored him.

"I'm sorry! Please, come back!" Then he stepped in front of the TV and Trish growled menacingly.

"You can have fun with the boys tomorrow, but don't expect to have any fun with me for the next couple of weeks, Orton." She snapped. Trish stood and set her cheeseburger down onto the coffee table and walked into their bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

He'd sleep on the couch. She didn't give a fuck where he slept, as long as he wasn't touching her. Trish crawled into bed, her heart aching as she thought about what he had said. She just wanted it to be a night about them, drinking champagne, kissing and making love, but he had to ruin it by saying he'd be going with his friends. Trish closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep by thinking of sheep, even though her mind drifted back to Randy right before she went into dream land.

The next morning Trish walked quietly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and poured the rest of the coffee down the drain. She wasn't about to save him anything. She took the grinds out of the top and threw them away before going and sitting down at the dining room table.

Then she saw Randy moving out of the corner of her eye into the kitchen. She knew he woke up because he smelled coffee. She smirked at the sounds coming from the kitchen. He was opening the top, checking for the grinds, and then looking in the garbage. Trish snickered quietly before draining the cup of her coffee and walking back into the kitchen, setting the cup in the sink.

"Where's all of the coffee?" Randy asked groggily. Trish flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out without answering him. She heard him grumble and kick something but she could care less. He brought this upon himself.

Trish took a quick shower and got dressed in some jeans and a three quarter sleeved black top that came off her shoulders a bit. She walked out after drying her hair and applying little make up, seeing Randy drinking some juice.

"Thanks for saving me some coffee." He replied bitterly. Trish grabbed her car keys and left without one word to the Legend Killer. She just needed away from him, because the more she looked at him the more she wanted to talk to him.

She drove around town and stopped the car in the mall parking lot. She didn't know why she was there, because she knew she didn't need anything, but it seemed to make her stop thinking about Randy.

Trish walked inside and to the pajama department. She figured that she could at least by a brand new pair of pajamas for that night's lounging on the couch watching the ball drop in Times Square… alone.

She tried on many different pajamas, but finally chose the Happy Bunny "You Suck Big Time" pajamas. She figured that Randy would see it sometime during the night and she was satisfied. Trish wanted to make him feel bad, for his conscious to kick in and ask him what the hell was he thinking when he agreed to go out with the guys when he could be at home having hot sex with her.

A few hours later Trish made her way into the apartment they had bought a year back and she heard the shower going. She hurriedly walked into their spacious bedroom and put on her pajamas and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. Then the shower stopped, and he walked into their bedroom with only a towel on his waist. Trish continued to take her makeup off, glancing at him through it as he walked around.

She couldn't help but admire him. He was gorgeous. And with water droplets hanging onto his tanned skin, all she wanted to do was fuck him then and there. But she had to stick with her plan, and ignore the sexy mother fucker for as long as possible. Then, her eyes widened slightly as he took the towel off. She couldn't help but stare and watch as he pulled on his boxers.

_Jesus, he has a nice ass. _She thought.

Randy knew she was watching him, and he didn't have a problem with it. He slowly took the towel off and pulled on his boxers, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. He knew she was wearing something new, and he knew it had that damn rabbit on it, but he didn't know what the shirt said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Then she turned around and his eyes immediately went to the shirt.

You Suck Big Time.

_I can't believe she bought that just for this. She must be really pissed… _He thought as he pulled on some black dress pants. After spraying on his cologne, he put on a royal blue button down shirt.

Trish was about to leave the room when she smelled his cologne and walked back to grab a pillow. She couldn't resist taking in a deep breath as she walked by him. The night before was hard for her to sleep. She was used to being in his arms, breathing in his Obsession for Men by Calvin Klein with every breath. Before she could get too carried away she departed, not wanting to lose control of herself then and there.

Randy walked out a while later to find her watching TNA. He wasn't surprised. Some of her good friends were on TNA. Gail Kim, Jay Reso, AJ Styles, and Jackie Gayda. He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her but found his lips met a pillow instead of her cheek.

"I'll be back later." He said sadly. Trish just pointed to her shirt, a hard expression coming over her face. Randy just sighed and grabbed his red Mercedes-Benz car keys before leaving.

Trish sighed and looked over at the door. She couldn't believe the asshole was actually going out. Her plan to ignore him until he stayed home didn't work. She didn't know what to do now. He was gone, and was probably going to end up fucking some slut by the end of the night. Trish watched AJ wrestle around before shutting off the TV, seeing it was only nine. She had a while before midnight; what was she going to do?

Randy met up with John Cena, Adam Copeland, Dave Batista, and Johnny Nitro a while later at a club in downtown St. Louis. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Christy Hemme, Amy Dumas, and Melina Perez sitting with them.

_What the hell are the doing here? _

"Randy! Hey!" Adam called from him seat next to his fiancé Amy.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked Amy, ignoring the look Adam sent.

"Well, I am his fiancé and this is New Years Eve. Where's Trish? Didn't she come?" Amy asked, looking behind the tall brunette for her best friend.

"She… uh… stayed home." Randy said as he took a seat next to John. John had a platinum blonde stripper sitting in his lap, and they were doing some serious kissing. He could have sworn John's tongue had been down the slut's throat; and vice versa. He looked around at his friends and their girlfriends and fiancé and he began to regret not bringing Trish.

Of course, he didn't know he could bring her. He thought it'd be just guys; no women. His thoughts drifted to how stupid he had acted. He knew that the one person who meant the most to him wanted to spend New Years Eve together, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to hang with his best friends.

"I'm going to go call Trish." Amy yelled in Randy's ear. Randy grimaced but nodded and watched the fiery redhead walk outside the club.

Trish reached over towards the ringing phone, her eyes still glued to the TV. She was completely engrossed in The Best of UFC 2005. She slapped her hand around on the table behind her before she got annoyed and turned around to grab the phone. She finally answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Trish! Hey, why aren't you here with Randy?" Amy's voice floated through Trish's ear and a small smile spread across her lips.

"Because the asshole is with the guys. Wait – what do you mean 'here'? You're with them!" She yelled, setting down her bowl of cookies-n-cream ice cream.

"Yeah, me, Christy, and Melina are all here. He didn't invite you?" Amy picked at her nail, listening for Trish's answer. All she heard was hard breathing, and she figured the Toronto native was very upset.

"Listen, I've gotta go, but I want you to give Randy a message. Tell him that he won't be getting any for a long time, and slap him for me, okay?" Trish ordered in a demanding voice.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." Amy hung up and took in a deep breath, walking back inside. She did as Trish told her to do and slapped Randy a little harder than necessary.

Randy sat there for a minute before he let those words register in his brain. He couldn't go for a 'long time' without getting any from his woman. He looked around and saw it was only ten. He sighed and got another drink. He then looked over and saw some sexy brunettes waving him over to their couch.

Randy licked his lips and winked at them before remembering he had a girlfriend at home. Then he remembered she was pissed at him. He was allowed to have some fun. He just wouldn't fuck him. A little tongue action wouldn't hurt anything. Just as he was walking over he noticed Amy staring at him on the dance floor and turned back. He knew Trish would hear about it, and he wasn't going to take the risk of losing her.

Trish sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before glancing at the clock. It was eleven thirty. 2006 would be there in thirty minutes, and she wouldn't share it with the man she loved. Tears slowly started to build in her hazel eyes before she wiped at them furiously. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. Although he had hurt her, she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her.

Randy looked at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty-five. He stood and ran towards the door, ignoring the questions being sent his way by Adam and Johnny. He ran to his car and got in it, hoping he'd make it on time. His conscious had got the best of him as he sat on the couch drinking his beer. He had to get home in time to be with her.

Trish poured herself her own flute of champagne and sat back down, turning the channel to MTV. She curled up on the couch with the flute in hand and looked down at the clock. It was eleven fifty-eight. Almost time. Her heart began to break even more as the clock turned to eleven fifty-nine. Then the countdown began.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…_

She had been thinking about the numbers too hard. Before she realized it something was being pressed against her lips. She snapped out of her own countdown and her eyes crossed in the middle as she tried to get a look at what was against her lips.

_Randy_, she thought in shock.

Before she knew it the kiss was over, and he had pulled back to breathe. She saw the door wide open, and the car keys dropped onto the floor along with the broken glass of champagne she had been holding. She must have dropped it out of shock.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He whispered. Trish narrowed her eyes at him, her arms tucked neatly under her legs. She was still pissed. But she couldn't deny the fact that it was incredibly sweet that he had driven back to her at the last moment.

"I'm still pissed at you." She mumbled. Randy smirked and ran his hand up her thigh slowly.

"Which makes the sex even more amazing."

"What makes you think you're going to fuck me!" Trish exclaimed. Randy stood and pulled her up with him. He shut the door and walked back over and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Because you can't resist the Legend Killer." He said cockily. Trish rolled her eyes. Though she was still pissed as hell at him, she couldn't wait any longer.

_He's right. He is irresistible. _She thought as her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues quickly found each other's mouths.

Randy's hands grabbed her hips and he pulled back for air. Trish wrapped her arms around his shoulder and began to kiss his neck. Randy moaned quietly, pressing her hips down onto him even more. Trish began to slowly grind on him, moaning also. She sucked on his Adam's apple, grinding faster.

She could feel him through his pants, and smirked as she rotated her hips. Randy leaned his head back and growled with anticipation.

"Just fuck me already!" He yelled. Trish shook her head.

"This is your punishment." She whispered in his ear, making him go harder, if possible.

Randy groaned and began to relax, enjoying the way she was teasing him. Then she began to unbutton his shirt one by one, counting the buttons out loud. His breathing got heavier as she ground down harder. Then she stopped moving and Randy snapped his head up.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked in a husky voice. Trish unbuckled his pants and pulled them off before pulling up her shirt slowly.

"Take the damn thing off. Take all of it off." Randy demanded, ripping the shirt off of her. Trish pushed down her pajama pants and unclasped her bra, taking it off.

Randy stared at her chest and he pushed down his boxers and her panties. Trish then got off of him, smirking. His mouth fell open and watched as she stepped back slowly. He stood and rushed at her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto his lap again.

He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. Trish moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure. She slowly slid down onto him, her breathing heavy. She started to slowly ride him, moaning. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his hands gripped her hips, pressing her down onto him more.

Trish went faster and harder, crying out every few seconds. He helped her by grasping her hips even tighter causing her to move faster. His mouth found her other nipple and he sucked hard, making her gasp for air. Then she tightened around him, and her body began to shudder as she had the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

"Randy!" She screamed, bucking her hips. Randy thrust upwards as she tightened around him. He then released into her, growling her name as he slowly stopped thrusting. His breathing was heavy, and his hands slowly released the tight grip on her hips.

Trish tried to regain her normal breathing, though it was hard as he still thrust into her. She buried her head into his neck and stood up, moving some hair out of her slightly sweaty face. Randy pulled on his boxers and spread his arms for her to come to him again. She moved towards him and curled up into a ball on his lap, taking in deep breaths.

"I told you it was better when you're mad at me." He said with a smirk. Trish slapped his chest.

"Yeah, I'm still mad at you even though that was amazing." She breathed. Randy wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily.

"I love you." Randy whispered in her ear. Trish smiled and closed her tired eyes.

"I love you too. But tomorrow, I'm still going to be pissed at you." She said with a slight smile.

"Well then I guess we'll have to test our theory tomorrow, too. You know the more trials the better." He winked at her as he picked her up and walked into their bedroom, kicking the door shut.

"Whatever…" And in the back of Trish's mind, she really wanted to test that theory again that very moment, but she wasn't going to say anything. That'd mean he won, and he certainly did not. In the morning they might have sex, but that didn't mean she still wasn't pissed at him for leaving her alone for three hours.

"Happy New Year, Randy." Trish murmured before curling up in his arms again and breathing in his cologne. She knew that in the morning she'd be mad, but not as mad. At the moment she just wanted to come down from her high and relish this moment, because he was definitely right.

_It is better when I'm mad at him._ She then fell asleep, a small smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've gotta send a HUGE thank you to my friend Sarah who writes fics for some anime site for helping me with that smut scene because I was NOT going to write it. So… yeah, I didn't write that part. Anyway, it's not the best, I know, because it moves fast and it goes from Randy to Trish like every paragraph, but oh well. At least you got something from me, right? lol. So… review, please!

**Rachel**


End file.
